Mi sexy empleado
by Darkangel2221
Summary: e é Mi no es buena en los summarys, pero bueno...Les traigo unas de mis historias blah blah blah blah...


Ivy: Bonjour o Bonsoir, mis queridos lectores aquí les traigo otra de mis pervertidos y pecaminosos fanfics que se originan por mis deseos más oscuros y no cumplidos hacia nuestro Yusei *¬*que a pesar de ser para algunos un anime para nosotras es real, sí o no chicas? Déjenme su opinión al respecto… En fin espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's no me pertenece por desgracias; No soy culpable de corromper o de traumar…

* * *

Mis días eran entretenidamente tortuosos, yo soy una chica rica y mimada todo lo que quería me lo daban, bueno eso fue en mis años de pre-adolescencia donde era muy caprichosa; pero ahora soy más madura. Mis padres nunca estaban en casa así que la pasaba sola la mayor parte del tiempo… bueno no tan sola ya que tenía en la casa a un empleado que me hacía babear de solo tenerlo en la mira, me detenía la respiración con solo una mirada y ya me trae totalmente loca (Ivy: Si, a todos nos trae así).

Todos los días lo veo desde mi ventana cuando llega y empieza a trabajar -él era jardinero, plomero, mecánico, etc…- sí, lo espío, suena como si yo fuera una pervertida acosadora psicópata pero es que no puedo evitarlo, él es la tentación en persona, la reencarnación de Adonis que me hace pecar con el pensamiento y me atormenta cada noche. Mi mente esta en caos, mejor dicho toda yo estoy en caos, ya no salgo de la casa solo para no dejar de verlo, las citas con chicos se han vuelto monótonamente aburrido ya ni siquiera me interesan, creo que hay algo averiado en mí.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que me despertaba temprano, me daba una ducha, me vestía y esperaba hasta que él llegara. Parecía una acosadora (como lo había dicho anteriormente) pero no era mi culpa, era su culpa por ser tan sexy, tan deseable, tan pecaminosamente guapo (Ivy: Mi estar de acuerdo *¬*); ese día prometía ser muy caluroso así que me puse una playera sin mangas y unos shorts, bajé a desayunar eran como las 7: 45 y é llegaba a las 8:00. Me hice unos huevos revueltos con tocino y un poco de pan acompañado de un vaso de jugo de naranja con un cuenco de fresas, luego de comer lave los platos y mientras lo hacía escuche el sonido de una motocicleta (Ivy: No quería poner "D-Wheel" así que lo puse como una simple motocicleta -w-), mi corazón se aceleró y los nervios se apoderaron de mí, esto es patético parecía una adolescente, es decir, tengo 22 años debería comportarme como una mujer adulta, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo (Ivy: Eres débil! ó3ó).

"Buenos Días señorita Aki" Saludo él entrando por la puerta de la cocina con esa sonrisa que hacía que mi corazón latiera tan rápido como un caballo desbocado "Hola Yusei, Buenos Días" Sonreí como una tonta al mirar a sus hermosos ojos zafiro que en esos momento me recorrían de pies a cabeza haciéndome estremecer, Yusei siguió su camino hacia el almacén busco unas cosas y salió dejándome parada en el mismo lugar en donde me había encontrado. Suspire pesadamente era un total desastre y creo que Yusei pensaba lo mismo y no lo culparía si lo hacía, salí de la cocina dirigiéndome a la sala para ver algo de T.V. y pude ver a Yusei podando algunos de los cientos de arbustos que rodeaban mi casa y por ende deduje que haría hoy de jardinero (Ivy: Uuhh un sexy jardinero *o* Mi quiere uno!) revise todos los canales y no había nada interesante y el calor se intensificaba a cada minuto que pasaba y yo empezaba a sudar, así que fui a la cocina para tomar agua, al parecer Yusei estaba en el patio trasero ya que no lo vi por ningún lado, tome un vaso de agua y me fui a la alberca para ver si Yusei se encontraba allí; lo observe de arriba abajo no tenía camisa y estaba sudando, las gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su torso, cara, cuello y espalda yo derrame parte del agua en el suelo de lo embobada que estaba hasta que lo vi secarse el sudor, vi su cara con una expresión de agotamiento que me hizo sentir un poco mal.

"¡Oye Yusei!" Dije para llamar su atención "Creo que deberías de tomar un descanso" Sonreí sosteniendo una jarra de limonada y una toalla, él sonrió dejando lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a mí, yo le entregue la toalla mientras le serbia un vaso de limonada y se lo di "Se lo agradezco señorita Aki" Dijo Yusei para luego beber la limonada lo vi suspirar sonriendo, yo sonreí ante su expresión poniendo la jarra en la mesa, estaba haciendo calor y en el cielo no había indicios de nubes "Disculpe señorita Aki, podría preguntarle algo?" mire a Yusei asintiendo para que realizara la pregunta "No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero por qué no está con sus amigas?" Yusei me miro mientras dejaba el vaso y la toalla en la mesa yo mire al suelo y suspire "Si con amigas te refieres a Sherry y Tina, ellas no son mis amigas" Dije con un poco de amargura en mi voz "Ellas fingían ser mis amigas solo porque mis padres tienen mucho incluso más que sus propios padres, pero luego de que les dije lo que pensaba sobre nuestra falsa amistad ellas dejaron de hablarme diciéndome que era una presumida niña mimada" Hice una pausa para mirarlo "La verdad es que incluso yo pienso hay un poco de verdad en eso, soy una niña mimada" Sonreí con tristeza él me miro con el ceño un poco fruncido y cruzándose de brazos "Yo no pienso eso, creo que usted es una buena persona de las que se preocupa por la persona y no por su situación económica y no andan pavoneándose como ellas" Sonreí ante lo que dijo "Aunque lo de niña mimada es cierto" Mire a Yusei con un poco de furia pero divertida al mismo tiempo, lo golpee en el brazo y él se rió ante mi acción yo le saque la lengua de una manera infantil cruzándome de brazos mientras que Yusei se seguía riendo su risa era hermosa y me gustaba, el calor se hizo un poco insoportable y mire la jarra de limonada y a Yusei quien no paraba de reír y se me ocurrió un plan para vengarme.

"Mmm…Yusei" Llame con un vaso de limonada fría en la mano y sonriendo maliciosamente, él me miro a mi y al vaso abriendo los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba "Oh no, no, no, no… no lo hará" Dijo negando varias veces mis sonrisa se hizo más grande y sin previo aviso lo mojé con la limonada y ahora fue mi turno para reír, lo vi tensarse y mirándome con cara de matarme yo solo reía sin para y me eche a correr cuando lo vi acercarse él por supuesto me siguió hasta alcanzarme y derribarme en el suelo; yo seguía riendo sin parar mientras él me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, pare de reír poco a poco al darme cuenta de que Yusei estaba encima de mi casi por completo, tenía sus brazos en ambos lados de mí y su cara estaba a unos centímetros de la mía, una gota de limonada calló en mis labios lamí mis labios sin dejar de mirar a Yusei que miraba atento y entretenidamente mis labios. Entonces lo vi acercarse lentamente a mi cara o más bien a mis labios, entre en pánico en ese momento, Yusei me iba a besar, unas de mis fantasías se iba a cumplir, él se veía tan condenadamente sexy sin camisa y desde esta ángulo era muy sexy cerré los ojos al sentir los labios de Yusei adueñarse de los míos, eran tan cálidos y suaves sin mencionar que tenían sabor a limón con menta. Me beso suave y lentamente yo le respondí de la misma manera, era como ir al paraíso luego de un momento el beso se fue tornando un poco más exigente y ardiente me queje suavemente respondiendo al beso sintiendo como su lengua invadía mi boca de una manera sensual y seductora, mi lengua se encontró con la suya empezando un juego por el dominio que ninguno ganó, nuestros pulmones exigían aire y tuvimos que separarnos tanto el como yo respirábamos pesadamente, lo mire mientras trataba de regular mi respiración y el me miro de una forma que no pude descifrar del todo parecía que se estaba conteniendo y lo vi cerrar los ojos "Lo siento señorita Aki, fue una imprudencia de mi parte, que no volverá a pasar…" Dijo Yusei levantándose y ayudándome a levantar yo iba a decir algo pero Yusei hablo primero "Es mejor que me valla a trabajar, con permiso señorita" Me dio la espalda retirándose dejándome con las palabras en la boca, confundida y con el deseo de seguir besándolo. Lo mire alejarse quería llorar pero es mejor que me fuera adentro no quería que él me viera en este estado deprimente que ahora tenía.

Me sentía mal ya ni el calor sentía arrastre mis pies adentro de la casa cabizbaja, esto era patético en cierto modo mi vida era deprimentemente patética y hoy lo comprobé, creo que me quedare en mi habitación por el resto de mi vida, está bien no exagerare solo evitare a Yusei a toda costa, ya no lo espiare, no intercambiare ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada, nada tenía que sacar a Yusei de cabeza, tenía que acabar con esta obsesión que tenía con él era lo mejor para mí y para él.

Pasaron días, luego semanas y unos meses sin tener ningún contacto con Yusei ni visual ni sonoro, me sentía terrible parecía como si me faltaba algo de suma importancia en mi vida, las pequeñas charlas entre nosotros, las miradas, las sonrisas, el verlo a escondidas y saludarlo en las mañanas todo eso era de vital importancia en lo que es o era mi vida y lo había perdido. Me mire al espejo un largo tiempo viendo lo pálida que estaba creo que estar encerrada un mes y medio estaba descolorando mi piel, tome una toalla me puse un bikini y baje a la alberca, Yusei al parecer no está ya que no escuche el ruido del motor; me puse crema bronceadora y me recosté a tomar el sol, no sé cuánto tiempo paso pero solo sé que escuche el ruido familiar de la motocicleta de Yusei y entre en pánico levantándome rápidamente para irme, pero por desgracia tropecé con algo me doble el tobillo casi hecho un grito de no ser porque me tape la boca con mi mano, saque mi pie lentamente y trate de levantarme pero no podía el dolor era muy fuerte si lo trataba de mover "Señorita Aki, está bien?" Sentí como mi respiración se detenía al escuchar su voz me quede inmóvil para luego ver como se colocaba a mi lado mirándome con la preocupación reflejada a sus zafiros yo asentí tratando de pararme y alejarme de él lo más rápido posible pero el dolor en mi tobillo me lo impidió Yusei se dio cuenta se veía bastante rojo e hinchado, toco un lugar muy cerca del tobillo, estuve a punto de gritar reprimí el grito dejando salir un quejido de dolor mientras arañaba el piso con mis uñas, me cargo y me llevo dentro tan rápido y sin aviso que solo me di cuenta de ello cuando me deposito en el sillón de la sala.

"Tiene una torcedura de tobillo… No es nada grave" Dijo Yusei que ahora era mi doctor volviendo con un botiquín en las manos, (Ivy: Mi quiere un doctor como él *w*) se sentó abriendo el botiquín y untándome algo frio que me hizo estremecer, saco unas vendas y empezó a vendar mi tobillo "La verdad me alegro de que este bien, me tenía muy preocupado Señorita Aki…" mire a Yusei quien terminaba de vendarme y guardaba las cosas en el botiquín "Con eso de que me ha estado evitando durante estas seis semanas…" Eso hizo que me sonrojara, como rayos se dio cuenta de que lo estaba evitando, mi sonrojo se hizo más fuerte cuando lo vi observándome y algo me cruzo por la mente como un rayo, era la primera vez que Yusei me veía en bikini yo tome un cojín tratando de taparme de una forma muy infantil, esto era ridículo ya él me había visto pero no pude evitar sentirme avergonzada, Yusei se rió levemente ante mi acción mientras me quitaba el cojín poniéndolo a un lado y se acercó peligrosamente a mí "Por qué me ha estado evitando?" Me pregunto mirándome a los ojos, estaba muy cerca tanto que podía sentir sus respiración me encogí un poco al sentir su mano en mi mejilla y la acarició, yo me quede callada "Fue por el beso?" Cuestiono otra vez, como demonios daba en el clavo siempre que decía o preguntaba algo? (Ivy: Yusei puede leer la mente o.o!), mire hacia otro lado tratando de evitar su mirada él tomo mi barbilla e hizo que lo mirara "Es por eso?" Yo asentí mirándolo con un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas Yusei suspiro cerrando los ojos por un momento para luego mirarme otra vez "De verdad lo siento mucho señorita Aki, no quise hacerla sentir incomoda en ningún momento" Dijo haciendo una pausa mientras acariciaba mi mejilla nuevamente "Pero es que no pude evitarlo…" Lo dijo con una sinceridad que hizo que mi corazón saltara emocionado "Es que fui hipnotizado por su belleza y no pude contener el deseo que tenía de besar su labios…" Eso último hizo a mis mejillas enrojecerse visiblemente Yusei sonrió ante mi reacción mientras se acercaba el aire se escapó de mis pulmones en esos momento, él se detuvo a pocos centímetro de mis labios yo podía sentir su respiración lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados esperando a que me besara, empezó a alejarse; yo no iba a dejar que se alejara, no permitiría que se fuera si lo hacía quizás lo pierda para siempre y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Antes de que se alejara lo tomé por la camiseta atrayéndolo hacia mí, lo bese aferrándome a su camiseta luego de un momento me aleje esperando su reacción, yo por mi parte esperaba que se alejara pero fue todo lo contrario, me beso nuevamente de una forma suave pero exigente, yo envolví mis manos en su cuello mientras que el llevaba sus manos a mi cintura y me pegaba a él, lamió mi labio incitándome, abrí mi boca dejando que introdujera su lengua y jugara con la mía.

Luego de quedarnos sin aire nos separamos para respirar, lo mire a los ojos que en ese momento me miraban con intensidad roce mi mano por su mejilla distraídamente, él cerró los ojos suspirando tomando mi mano y apretándola suavemente para después abrir sus ojos "Aki…" Dijo despacio era la primera vez que me llamaba así sin título, solo mi nombre "No creo que esto esté bien…" Expreso con gravedad haciendo una pausa "Solo soy un simple empleado y es mejor que yo-" Estaba a punto de terminar la frase "Yusei" Lo interrumpí antes de que digiera algo más "Para mi eres más que un simple empleado" Dije tomando su mano y apretándola en mi pecho "Aki… Te amo" Esas palabras dichas con sinceridad me dejaron sorprendida, feliz, perpleja, desorientada, emocionada fueron tantas emociones que no podía describirlas todas, mis lágrimas cayeron sin aviso alguno y uno sonrisa se formó en mis labios, lo abrace con fuerza "Yo… yo también te amo" Dije con dificultad Yusei me abrazó devolviéndome el gesto después nos separamos un poco, levanto su mano para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas dejando su mano en mi mejilla, nos miramos unos segundo y nos besamos, fue un beso casto, lento y con pasión, nos separamos un poco él me sonrió y me beso otra vez.

_(Aquí comienza el lemon, aquellos que: no han sido corrompidos, sean "inocentes", que no soporten las escenas que leerán a continuación, les sugiero que no las lean y salten al final…Att: Ivy/ Darkangel2221… Pd: Los que sean unos pervertidos como yo o que quieran serlo por favor léanlo y dejen sus comentarios ya sean constructivos o destructivos __ (__˄-˄__)__… Ah y como se hacer los lemons en tercera persona aquí cambiara a tercera persona -w-)_

El beso que inicio de una manera inocente paso a ser uno beso lujurioso, lascivo, insistente, las masculinas manos de Yusei recorrieron la piel suave que estaba expuesta memorizando cada curva, cada hueco trazando un camino con sus dedos haciendo quejar a la dueña mientras que las femeninas y delicadas manos de Aki arañaba la piel sobre la ropa y tratada de deshacerse de la misma que en esos momentos le estaba estorbando, lo primero que pudo quitar fue su camiseta lanzándola a algún lugar de la sala sus manos recorrieron el perfecto torso bajando al plano y bien formado abdomen iba por el pantalón hasta que Yusei la detuvo tomando sus dos manos, subiéndolas por encima de su cabeza "Tranquila, no te desesperes cariño ya llegaremos a esa parte pero eso será más adelante" Susurro Yusei en el oído de Aki para luego pasar su lengua por la oreja y morder suavemente el lóbulo del mismo posándose en su cuello besándolo hasta los hombros subió entre mordidas y chupadas para luego lamerlo pausadamente haciendo que Aki gimiera en voz baja, volvió a sus labios devorándolos con pasión ella le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Yusei soltó las manos de Aki para bajar hasta sus pechos masajeándolos suavemente aunque el brasier del bikini le estaba estorbando pasó su mano por la espalda desatando la parte superior del bikini tirándolo lejos, llevo sus manos otra vez a los pechos de Aki apretando ligeramente abandono sus labios para posarse en uno de los senos lamiéndolo y chupándolo sutilmente haciendo que se quejara sonoramente mientras que una de sus manos bajaba por el vientre perfectamente plano hasta su entrepierna dentro de la parte inferior del traje de baño, Aki emitió un leve gemido de sorpresa así que Yusei empezó a frotar aquella zona tan sensible ganando pequeños y excitantes gemidos de parte de su amante esto hacia que las mejillas de la misma se sonrojara visiblemente; acerco sus dedos a su entrada introduciendo uno repentinamente Aki se arqueo con un gemido fuerte excitando a Yusei más de lo que estaba, sus pantalones le estaban apretando más que antes. El dedo empezó a entrar y salir de una manera suave haciendo a Aki jadear moviendo sus caderas contra el dedo ligeramente.

Yusei retiro su mano de la entrepierna de Aki quitándole el resto del bikini, ella iba a protestar pero los labios de él se lo impidieron iniciaron una ronda de besos mientras que Aki ágilmente se deshacía de los pantalones de Yusei quien sonrió ante su acción, al estar completamente desnudos Yusei se introdujo en Aki lentamente, sus paredes acogían estrechamente el miembro mientras empezó a embestirla a un ritmo normal ganando sexys gemidos de ella al cabo de unos minutos la necesidad de ir más rápido se hizo sentir en sus cuerpos Yusei aceleró sus embestidas haciendo que Aki gimiera más fuerte el sudor apareció en los cuerpos rápidamente, conforme las embestidas se hacían más rápidas y más fuertes el clímax se hacía más cerca. Yusei levanto a Aki pegándola a la pared embistiéndola con fuerza de una forma primitivamente salvaje ella por su parte envolvió sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello gimiendo su nombre con fuerza poco después llegaron a su punto culminante, estaban respirando con dificultan pero con unas sonrisa en sus labios.

(_Aquí termina el lemon, sé que fue corto pero fue mejor así porque si seguía no terminaba y no andaba de ánimos para alargarlo más Att: Ivy/Darkangel2221)_

Mis días pasaron de ser aburrido a divertidos en lo que respecta a Yusei y a mí, pasábamos tiempo juntos salíamos a citas cuanntdo terminaba del trabajo y ere otras cosas, la verdad es que nunca pensé en que terminaríamos así pero me alegro y sí deje de espiarlo ya no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí queda mi one shot, aceptamos críticas, ideas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra decir (^-^)7 Au Revoir! Hasta la próxima, besos…


End file.
